<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slow drag by towards_morning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718770">Slow drag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/towards_morning/pseuds/towards_morning'>towards_morning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(of the enthusiastically consensual kind), Bondage, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Light Dom/sub, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/towards_morning/pseuds/towards_morning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nautica ties Velocity up and shows her a good time. Repeatedly.</p><p>(<i>Prompt: Nautica/Velocity, forced orgasm.</i>)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nautica/Velocity (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slow drag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/stiction/gifts">stiction</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For K, who kindly gave me the excuse I needed to write my favourite girls again.</p><p>This is 100% pure PWP because why the hell not.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nautica smiles as she watches Velocity succumb to her third overload so far. She looks wonderful arching and moaning above her, spike hot and pulsing deep in Nautica's valve, and all of her desperately tense when Nautica brushes the vibrator just barely up against her. It hums lowly underneath the whining fans filling their berthroom. And the best part: when she lets her smile stretch wide, Velocity matches it. Shared joy is a wonderful thing to find.</p><p>"You look so good," Nautica croons, laughing openly as Velocity gasps and frantically tries to arch up at the briefest flick up against her node, spike pulled deeper in as she moves. She's in beginner's rope bondage this time. Loose, nothing fancy, but her hands are tied behind her, wriggling as she tests the bonds. Theoretically breakable, but more fun to let it play out for all parties. As Velocity struggles and keens, not even sure of how to thrust, so desperate all knowledge has left her, affection threatens to overwhelm Nautica. It hits her suddenly like lightning. An abrupt rush of sensation when Velocity hits a particularly good angle in her desperate attempts to buck up and they both gasp, Velocity’s now overworked and over sensitive spike stroking over Nautica's valve, dragging against every node. That lovely frission of charge as Nautica grinds down in response and revels in how Velocity's now overworked body writhes. She pushes the vibrator hard now against Velocity's node as she clenches tight and is rewarded with first a gasp, and then a begging, wordless whine.</p><p>"Mm," is all Velocity manages even as she tries to recover as Nautica eases off again, weak and gasping. Charge connects and pours through them both where their plating meets. Breathless, choking on even a single syllable, Velocity tries to push harder against the vibrator, but Nautica gently, gently pulls it back just an inch, just enough to tease.</p><p>"You still wanna keep going?" Nautica asks. The vibrator is just barely brushing Velocity's node now, and Nautica grins to watch how Velocity restarts her vocalizer to answer without stammering. She feels how Velocity’s spike throbs in her needy valve in response, hot, desperate.</p><p>"Stop-" Velocity says, static overtaking her, "Please, too much-"</p><p>A ping hits Nautica's comms, <i>green</i>, the agreed signal to keep going, even as she watches Velocity struggle. She smiles up at the gasping femme just barely rocking in and out above her, indulgent.</p><p>"Don't worry," Nautica says, pressing that bit harder, unrelenting against Velocity's node now, not letting her squirm away. The attempt drags her thick spike in and out in little abortive thrusts, and Nautica hums. "Don't worry, beautiful, I'll make you feel so good. You can do it, I promise.”</p><p>“Stop,” Velocity gasps, still pinging her go ahead as she desperately tries to extract her over used, still swollen spike, off balance. The bonds are straining now. She looks lovely like that, Nautica thinks, stoking a finger over her desperate face as she keens. Even that seems too much and Velocity half ducks away.</p><p>Velocity erratically alternates squirming away and then, when the movement presses the vibrator against her node that bit more, jerking back into Nautica, gasping at the swollen drag of mesh against her spike. Nautica spreads her hip joints as far as they can crank open, cooing encouragement. "That's it, so close now, give us another gorgeous-"</p><p>Nautica hisses as she feels another overload spill into her, Velocity sobbing as her hips piston deep as it's dragged out of her. She lets the rush of warm transfluid pass through, shuddering as it starts to fill her before it spills out after so many overloads, slipping to cover Velocity's still-aching spike. As it does the sensation makes Velocity moan.</p><p>"Good girl," Nautica gasps. "Told you we'd make four." No ping yet. Nautica crooks her wrist awkwardly and holds her now aching hand in place buzzing against Velocity's node: not til one signalled red, they'd agreed.</p><p>Nautica still then tries to ease back off Velocity's thick spike just for the sensation of it as she herself overloads slowly, gradually. She fails as she gives in to the shuddering sensation, grinding back against it as she moans, hot slick all over her, in her, perfect for conducting charge. If anyone knows how to engineer the ideal best environment for a really <i>good</i> overload, she does. It's all just electricity when you get down to it.</p><p>Velocity tries to buck away at the overstimulation, venting so loudly the room is practically screaming with their combined lust. Nautica thinks: we can make at least five, surely. All the while she sees Velocity shivering. Hears plating clatter above her. Pained after so many overloads but unable to stop going. She tries to stop but just can’t help herself and Primus, Nautica thinks, that’s beautiful. When Nautica ratchets the setting on the vibe up, Velocity outright sobs even as she struggles to properly thrust, hips grinding in tiny circles. Barely able to stand it anymore.</p><p>Nautica responds when Velocity finally openly shouts in a confusion of pain and pleasure by gently pulling back her hips, letting Velocity's spike in her valve slip free cleanly. Nautica manages a breathless laugh in delight when Velocity suddenly thrusts forward again and keens against now empty air as a result, only managing to press her swollen node against the vibrator Nautica is still holding steady- spike drooling, still not wholly spent even now. Nautica glances down in open fascination as Velocity's now exposed spike twitches, pulses, drools just that little transfluid against the air. It looks simply lovely.</p><p>"Still?" she asks, breathless and spread out under Velocity where her partner is desperately trying to keep balance, half curled forward with her arms pulled back and legs spread. <i>Must have seized her own hydraulics up to avoid falling,</i> Nautica thinks absently, <i>clever</i>. Velocity jerks a nod.</p><p>Nautica is probably not getting another tonight. She's never managed more than two personally. But she brings a hand down and gently, so gently strokes up the outside of Velocity's still desperate spike.</p><p>Velocity makes an incredible sound. "Hurts," she manages.</p><p>"Don't worry," Nautica says, "We'll sort you."</p><p>She scoots down between spread legs and licks the head once, twice, thrice, light as she can. Her hands both come up to twist around the rest as she does, abandoning the vibrator in a clatter in favour of pure sensation, covering the full length. Velocity has been on the edge for a little while now; when she gasps and comes, it's abrupt, all over Nautica's face. Just a small spurt after all the prior overloads, but enough that Nautica feels it, warm.</p><p><i>Red</i>, Nautica sends, contentment overtaking her whole frame as she does.</p><p>"Hm," she says, smiling as she finally lets go and lets Velocity collapse, relaxing as her overstimulated body rests, coming to straddle on Nautica's heaving chestplates, "Well, that's just not hygenic, Velocity."</p><p>"Gimme a minute," Velocity says, petulant, "I'll show you hygienic once I-" she cuts herself off, wincing as she settles down, shifting awkwardly.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Nautica said, unable to hide her smugness, "Once you recover, I know. What can I say, engineers know how to-"</p><p>"Don't finish that sentence," Velocity managed. "For your own sake." Even so, she in-vents and as Nautica gently lifts her by the hips, positioning her to go untie the rope, Velocity steals a kiss. So she can't be that mad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Twitter at <a href="https://twitter.com/auto_thots">auto_thots</a>.</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066353">[Podfic of] Slow Drag</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies">carboncopies</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>